Pourquoi tant de rancoeur?
by Sanomi
Summary: Quelle peutêtre la vie d'une jeune fille quand, à l'ère des grands empereurs, il faut se travestir et vivre cachée simplement pour contenter son père...?
1. Sakura n'est plus

Chapitre 1 : Sakura n'est plus…

Après une certaine hésitation, je me suis décidée à ressortir de mes cartons cette fic de CCS commencée il y a plus de 2 ans et jamais terminée dans l'espoir de peut-être enfin lui donner un épilogue… Cette fic est plutôt une fic AU étant donné que ni cartes de Clow ni magie ne sont au programme Je m'étais arrêtée au chapitre 7 (j'ai donc encore un peu de marge devant moi) mais je suis actuellement dans l'incapacité de dire combien de chapitres comprendra cette histoire… Voilà, de toute manière j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires, j'espère qu'ils me donneront la motivation nécessaire pour achever cette fic afin qu'elle ne retombe plus dans les limbes de l'oubli de mon ordinateur… mais je vous fais confiance Bisous à tous et toutes et bonne lecture.

C'était une belle journée de printemps et ce jour-là, Sakura jouait dans le jardin du domaine des Kinomoto. Sakura était une petite fille de 7 ans et n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Elle était assez mince et pas très grande pour son âge. Ses cheveux étaient longs, de couleur blonde foncée, et ses yeux étaient verts mousse et brillants. Son père, Fujitaka Kinomoto, était un expert en arts martiaux. En son temps, il avait été le meilleur et avait même été félicité par l'empereur du Japon. Cependant, pour le plus grand malheur de sa fille, il avait toujours espéré avoir un fils pour lui succéder dans ce domaine car à cette époque, seuls les hommes avaient le droit de pratiquer les arts martiaux…

Sakura ?!...Sakura ?

Oui, père. Je suis dans le jardin…

Ah te voilà ! l'interpella Fujitaka passablement énervé. Ne sais-tu pas répondre directement lorsque je t'appelle ?

Je suis désolée répondit piteusement la petite fille.

Suis-moi, je dois te parler.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'entraînement de leur habitation. La demeure des Kinomoto était une très belle et grande demeure dans le plus pur style asiatique et la salle d'entraînement en était le joyau. Elle était entièrement blanche avec un sol en parquet foncé. Elle contenait de nombreux engins et armes permettant la pratique de l'art martial.

Comme tu le sais déjà, en mon temps j'ai été un véritable expert en arts martiaux, le meilleur…et comme tu le sais aussi, ta naissance, suivie de la mort de ta mère, m'ont privées du fils que j'ai toujours rêvé avoir ! Je ne te cache donc pas que depuis le début ta présence m'indispose…

Mais…

Suffit, Sakura !

Je m'excuse père murmura-t-elle.

Fujitaka qui ne sembla pas avoir entendu sa supplique, continua son discours…

Aussi, j'ai décidé de réparer dès aujourd'hui cette erreur. Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Takashi Kinomoto et tu suivras un entraînement quotidien intensif pour être la meilleure… enfin, le meilleur et me faire honneur. Tu as maintenant l'âge idéal pour débuter !

Mais, père, c'est impossible. Je suis une fille, votre fille, pas un garçon ! plaida-t-elle.

Dès maintenant, tu porteras les cheveux courts et des vêtements d'homme. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Après lui avoir coupé les cheveux et lui avoir fait subir un entraînement titanesque, Fujitaka abandonna Sakura seule et exténuée dans la pièce…

« Je le hais ! Pourquoi père m'a-t-il fait ça ? Je n'y peux rien si je suis une fille et que je le déçois malgré moi… Pourquoi tant de rancœur ? ».


	2. Une nouvelle inattendue

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle inattendue. **

_10 ans plus tard…_

Sakura et son père étaient dans la salle d'entraînement depuis maintenant 4 heures, 4 heures de travail intensif. Ils étaient tous les deux face à face.

-Frappe ! Plus fort ! Plus vite, Takashi !

-Humpf ! « Je ne m'appelle pas Takashi, je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura, Sakura » **SAKURA !**

A cet instant, Sakura ayant décuplé ses forces, envoya son père au tapis.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, père. Je vous en prie, excusez-moi… murmura la jeune fille en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son adversaire.

-C'est comme cela que je voudrais te voir à chaque fois, avec cette rage et cette détermination. Mais pour avoir levé la main sur ton père, tu me feras, seule, une heure d'exercice supplémentaire dit Fujitaka en se relevant.

Sakura était maintenant une jeune fille de 17 ans grande et mince. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds foncés et courts. Elle portait généralement une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussettes blanches. A ses pieds se trouvaient des ballerines noires. Elle avait toujours ce même éclat dans les yeux si ce n'est qu'une rage vieille de 10 ans en avait quelque peu assombri la brillance. Souvent, elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse, avoir des amis, des amies et peut-être un fiancé. Mais rien de tout cela n'est possible à cause d'un père, de SON père. Jamais, elle ne pourra se montrer telle qu'elle est vraiment…

_1heure plus tard…_

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Ton niveau, je ne vais pas te le cacher, est excellent…

Sakura esquissa un faible sourire à cette remarque.

-Cependant, ne te réjoui pas car tout ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est à moi que tu le dois. Aussi, pour encore que tu puisses t'améliorer, j'ai décidé que tu irais t'entraîner en Chine, chez le maître qui m'a formé. A cette fin, je lui ai envoyé un courrier il y a deux mois et il est d'accord de t'accepter comme élève termina Fujitaka d'un ton égal.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, père. Tôt ou tard, il découvrira la supercherie et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre répliqua Sakura l'air sombre.

-C'est à toi de tout faire pour éviter que cela se produise. **Et de tout manière, ne me parle plus jamais de cela, tu m'entends ! Sakura est morte, elle n'existe plus, il ne reste que Takashi Kinomoto, mon fils ! **

A ces paroles, Sakura s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre afin de pouvoir laisser libre court à un torrent de larmes.

-Je n'ai pas mérité ça ! dit-elle en sanglotant. Pourquoi est-ce à moi que ça arrive ? En plus, je l'imagine déjà ' Tu ne dois pas pleurer, un homme ne pleure pas ! ' Ne serai-je donc jamais heureuse ? En plus pour couronner le tout, il m'envoie en Chine. Après m'avoir tout pris, ma vie, ma personnalité, mon nom, il me retire maintenant ma maison, celle qui m'a vue grandir et qui a abrité mes quelques années de bonheur ! « Oh, maman si tu savais, si tu pouvais encore être là ! »

Après une heure de pleurs ininterrompus, elle s'endormit enfin, épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Sakura rejoignit son père à table, elle mit tout en œuvre pour laisser sa rage de côté et salua son père comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Bonjour, père.

-Nous partirons, demain matin à l'aube dit-il sans lever le regard vers elle. Il nous faudra environ 10 jours pour rejoindre la Chine et 4 autres jours pour atteindre la demeure de mon maître.

-Nous ?

-Bien évidement, je t'accompagne afin de saluer mon maître. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis que je l'ai quitté il y a 20 ans lui répondit-il irrité.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Sakura se rendit dans le jardin afin de revoir une dernière fois les cerisiers que sa mère, Nadeshiko, avait planté. C'était le printemps et ils étaient en fleurs. C'etait d'ailleurs de cette fleur que Sakura tenait son nom.

-Il y a aujourd'hui 10 ans jour pour jour que mon père a tué la petite fille que j'étais, la petite Sakura… Il y a peut-être tout de même un avantage au fait que je vais aller m'entraîner en Chine. Je serai enfin loin de ce monstre…

Après, ce bref moment de recueillement, Sakura se rendit dans sa chambre afin de faire ses bagages et de se préparer pour le lendemain. Elle ne tenait pas à emporter beaucoup de choses. D'ailleurs, un seul objet lui tenait vraiment à cœur : un médaillon en forme de clé, seul souvenir de sa mère. Elle le glissa dans son sac et se dirigea ensuite vers le centre de la maison pour sa dernière séance d'arts martiaux avec Fujitaka.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Sakura et son père quittèrent la petite bourgade de Tomoéda. Au loin, Sakura vit s'éloigner son village et sa demeure ; elle ne pu empêcher une larme de couler. Larme qu'elle s'empressa bien vite d'essuyer.

-J'espère que tu sauras me faire honneur une fois que tu seras là-bas lui dit son père, brisant le lourd qui s'était établi depuis leur départ.

-Ne vous en faites pas père, de toute manière, je ne saurais faire autrement, vous m'avez élevé dans ce seul but… « Même, si je suis condamnée à vivre cachée là-bas aussi, rien que par le fait qu'il ne soit pas là, je vais enfin vivre ! » pensa-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

---------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, plus que le premier en tout cas qui n'a pas suscité l'engouement des foules

Un grand merci à mon unique revieweuse : _**Laura-067**_merci bcp pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à apprécier cette fic…

En tout cas, je remercie déjà tout les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine d'arriver jusque ici Merci à tous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça flatte l'égo de votre dévouée auteure (pas sûre de l'ortho, mais bon…) et ça ne vous coûte presque rien, juste un petit clic !


	3. Rencontres

**Chapitre 3 : rencontres.**

Enfin, après 14 jours de voyage qui parurent interminables, Sakura et son père arrivèrent en vue de la maison de maître Jiang. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de maison aussi grande. En réalité, il y avait d'ailleurs plusieurs bâtiments : une bâtisse centrale, s'en doute la maison du maître se dit Sakura en elle-même, et plusieurs dépendances. Toutes les constructions du complexe étaient de couleur blanche avec un toit de tuiles noires et le tout était décoré de divers éléments en bois.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable ! Tout est si différent ici ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Même si ils sont frères, l'empire de Chine et l'empire du Japon ne se ressemblent pas. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Takashi ! répondit sèchement son père face à son enthousiasme.

A leur arrivée les attendait une jeune fille dans la cour de la demeure. Elle portait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient bleus avec de magnifiques reflets mauves.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tomoyo, je suis la petite-fille de maître Jiang. Vous devez être Fujitaka et Takashi Kinomoto ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Maître Jiang est-il à l'intérieur ? demanda Fujitaka. Je suis seulement venu le saluer et je ne souhaite pas trop m'attarder, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire au Japon.

-Oui, bien entendu. Mon grand-père m'a chargée de vous acceuillir et de vous conduire à lui.

Sakura et son père emboîtèrent le pas de Tomoyo et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment central.

-Grand-père ? Nos invités sont arrivés.

-Qu'ils entrent, mon enfant répondit une voix, certes âgée mais ferme.

Sakura et Fujitaka pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Fujitaka, cela fait si longtemps... dit le vieux maître. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

-Vous non plus maître. Cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir.

Fujitaka se tourna ensuite vers Sakura et la présenta au vieil homme.

-Voici mon fils, Takashi, qui souhaite recevoir votre enseignement.

-Ah, voici donc ton fils. Il ne pas l'air solidement bâti mais selon ta lettre, il est très doué.

-Oui et cela surtout grâce à l'entraînement que je lui ai donné.

-Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas dit Jiang. Asseyez-vous que nous puissions discuter. Tomoyo, ma chérie, prépare-nous du thé.

-Oui, tout de suite, grand-père.

-« Tomoyo est vraiment heureuse, ça se voit sur son visage. Elle en a de la chance, son grand-père à l'air très gentil. Certainement autre chose que mon père de toute façon » pensa Sakura.

_1 heure et demi plus tard…_

-Je vais devoir vous laisser maître. Ce voyage n'a déjà que trop duré et j'ai à faire chez moi. De plus, je souhaiterais que Takashi commence son entraînement le plus tôt possible…

-Comme tu voudras, Fujitaka dit le vieux maître. Laisse-moi au moins te souhaiter le bon voyage pour le retour et te donner quelques vivres.

-Merci beaucoup.

Fujitaka et Jiang sortent de la pièce laissant Sakura et Tomoyo seules.

-Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidouji mais je pense te l'avoir déjà dit. J'ai 16 ans et toi ?

-Euh… Je me nomme Takashi Kinomoto et j'ai 17 ans.

-Cela fait-il longtemps que tu pratiques les arts martiaux ?

-Oui, environ 10 ans maintenant.

-Et cela te plait-il ? demanda curieusement la jeune fille aux yeux mauves.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix murmura Sakura. C'est une question d'honneur pour mon père que je pratique les arts martiaux.

-Et ta mère ne dit rien à cela ?

-Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Oh, je suis désolée dit précipitement Tomoyo.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Il ne me reste d'elle qu'un pendentif. Regarde.

Sakura sortit le pendentif de son sac et le montra à la jeune fille.

-Oh, il est magnifique s'exclama-t-elle, et très spécial !

-Oui ! dit Sakura dans un sourire.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Ils sont morts dans l'incendie de notre maison. Je suis la seule à avoir survécu grâce à un voisin qui m'a extirpée des flammes alors que je n'étais encore qu'un tout petit bébé et depuis c'est mon grand-père qui m'élève.

-Tu as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-là !

-Oui, énormément ! s'exclama la petite fille du vieux maître.

A cet instant, maître Jiang revint dans la pièce.

-Ton père est sur le point de partir Takashi. Tu devrais aller lui dire au revoir.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

En arrivant à l'extérieur…

-Ah, je vois que tu as fait l'effort de venir me souhaiter la bonne route s'exclama son père.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans vous dire au revoir père répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Maître Jiang m'enverra un courrier lorsque ton perfectionnement sera terminé c'est-à-dire certainement pas avant un an. En attendant, n'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit il y a 2 semaines : Sakura est morte et il ne reste que Takashi. N'oublie jamais cette phrase ou tu pourrais le regretter lui dit-il férocement.

Sakura frissonna à l'entente de ces mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fujitaka reprit la route et s'éloigna de la demeure.

-Au revoir, père et au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir de si tôt murmura-t-elle en le voyant quitter son champ de vision.

Après cela, Sakura revint dans la pièce où elle avait laissé Tomoyo.

-Mon grand-père est parti en ville et il m'a chargée de te faire visiter.

-D'accord ! répondit Sakura enthousiaste.

Après lui avoir montré sa chambre et le reste de la bâtisse, Tomoyo accompagnée de Sakura se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

-Je vais te présenter aux deux autres élèves de mon grand-père mais avant tout je voulais te remercier car j'ai plus facile de discuter avec toi qu'avec les deux autres garçons et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

-Il n'y a pas de problème et, si tu le désires, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter.

-Je te remercie, tu peux désormais me considérer comme ton amie.

-Idem pour moi !

Après cela, elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle. Cette pièce était sans doute la plus grande de la maison d'après ce que pouvait en juger Sakura. Elle était entièrement tapissée de parquet de bois sombre et seul le plafond était blanc. Beaucoup d'engins d'entraînement se trouvaient ça et là dans la pièce.

-Takashi, voici Eriol Hiiragizawa et son cousin Shaolan Li lui dit Tomoyo. Ils sont tout deux ici depuis un peu moins d'un an.

C'est à cet instant qu'un grand garçon assez musclé aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus sombres s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Eriol, j'ai 19 ans. Toi, tu dois être Takashi je suppose. Maître Jiang nous a prévenu, moi et mon cousin, de ton arrivée prochaine.

-Oui, c'est bien ça répondit la japonaise.

-Heureux de te rencontrer.

Eriol se tourna ensuite vers le fond de la salle…

-Eh Shaolan ! Arrête-toi donc 2 minutes. Takashi Kinomoto vient d'arriver.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Sakura remarqua la présence de l'autre garçon dans la salle. Il était grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux étaient bruns tout comme ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait discerner de très beaux reflets orangés qui en rehaussaient l'éclat. Malgré cela, le regard de Shaolan était à vous glacer le sang. Jamais Sakura n'avait pu observer une telle froideur dans un regard…

-Je suis Shaolan Li, maître Jiang m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton niveau lui dit-il brusquement. Je suis très impatient de pouvoir affronter un adversaire qui en vaut la peine ; je verrai ainsi qui de nous deux est le meilleur...

-« Je crois que ma vie ici ne pas être de tout repos surtout avec ce Shaolan… » pensa-t-elle le regardant fixement.

--------------------------------------

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires encore assez rares jusqu'à présent…

Encore merci à mon unique revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra sans peine ! 


	4. Premier entraînement

**Chapitre 4 : Premier entraînement.**

-« Heureusement que maître Jiang est arrivé sinon je pense sincèrement que Shaolan m'aurait sauté dessus. Je ne l'ai croisé que quelques minutes et pourtant je ressens déjà l'animosité qu'il a envers moi… ».

Le soleil s'était maintenant couché depuis pas loin de 6 heures et il faisait nuit noire. Plus un bruit n'etait audible dans la maison. Sakura etait étendue sur son lit et regardait le plafond en se remémorant la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

-« Je crois qu'il fera tout pour m'affronter et me battre, ce ne sera pas de tout repos je devrai sans arrêt être sur mes gardes. Sur le chemin qui nous reconduisait vers le bâtiment principal, Tomoyo m'a confié que Shaolan ne vivait que pour les arts martiaux et son clan dont il deviendra, plus tard, le dirigeant. Dans un sens, je l'excuse de l'attitude qu'il a eue envers moi parce que quand j'y regarde, Shaolan ne doit pas être beaucoup plus heureux que moi. En effet, moi, je suis condamnée à vivre cachée et lui, il a le poids de son rang sur les épaules ».

Sakura soupira et se retourna vers le centre de la pièce.

-« Eriol et Tomoyo sont tous les deux beaucoup plus aimables. Quoique, en ce qui concerne Eriol, je n'arrive pas à bien le cerner. Avec son éternel sourire, il dissimule tous ses sentiments et toutes ses émotions. En vérité, c'est lui le plus complexe des deux cousins. Shaolan, je sais au moins ce qu'il pense mais lui… »

Sakura ferma les yeux.

-« Enfin, je verrai cela demain ; après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura sombrait dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Sakura se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle ne croisa personne mis à part Tomoyo qui préparait le repas.

-Déjà debout ?! lui dit son amie tout sourire. Tu es bien matinal.

-Oui, avec mon père, j'y suis habituée… il fallait toujours que je me lève tôt pour m'entraîner. Mais toi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir debout de si bonne heure !dit Sakura surprise.

-Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je prépare le petit-déjeuner de mon grand-père avant qu'il ne soit levé et depuis que Shaolan et Eriol sont là, je fais de même pour eux ! Heureusement d'ailleurs car si on devait compter sur eux, on mourrait de faim ! dit-elle amusée.

-En effet, j'entends presque leurs ronflements !

A cette remarque, elles rirent toutes deux de bon cœur.

-Ca me fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir rire, cela fait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé… reprit Sakura.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu n'as pas été très heureux chez toi mais ne t'inquiète pas, ici tout le monde est toujours de bonne humeur !

-Je ne sais pas si tu comptes Shaolan dans le 'tout le monde' car d'après ce que j'ai vu hier après-midi, il n'est pas très commode objecta la japonaise.

-Oh, hier, il était dans ces beaux jours. Quand il est de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout autre chose…

-Je ne demande pas à voir alors ! Au fait, as-tu besoin d'aide pour le repas ?

-Non, je me débrouille, merci. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais répondit Tomoyo.

-Je vais aller me promener un peu dehors en attendant que tu aies fini et que les autres se lèvent alors.

-D'accord, je t'appellerai.

Sakura sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers les jardins qui se trouvaient juste à côté de la salle d'entraînement.

-« Malgré le fait que Shaolan me fait un peu peur, j'ai hâte d'être à mon premier entraînement avec maître Jiang. Même si je ne les ai pas choisi, j'ai quelque peu pris goût aux arts martiaux et j'espère d'autant plus les apprécier que je ne m'entraînerai plus avec mon père ! »

Les jardins de la demeure de maître Jiang étaient magnifiques et gigantesques. Il y avait énormément de plantations et de fleurs de toutes sortes. Vers le fond de la propriété se trouvait un grand bassin d'eau avec une petite cascade. Au fond de l'étang, Sakura aperçut quelques poissons et s'assit au bord pour les observer.

-« Cet endroit est vraiment calme, c'est ce qui m'a toujours manqué chez moi au Japon ».

-Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura entendit Tomoyo l'appeler. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la salle à manger de la demeure.

-Bonjour, Takashi. As-tu bien dormi ? demanda maître Jiang.

-Très bien maître et vous ?

-Moi de même, merci. J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé que nous commencerions les entraînements dès aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, tu t'entraîneras seul avec moi et ensuite mous rejoindrons Eriol et Shaolan.

-D'accord ! acquiesça la jeune fille tout sourire.

A cet instant, entrèrent dans la pièce Eriol et Shaolan.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Bonjour, maître dit Eriol eb le saluant bientôt imité par Shaolan.

-Bonjour, maître. Bonjour, Tomoyo. Takashi dit-il avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.

Sakura se crispa à cette réplique mais n'en fit rien paraître à l'assemblée.

-J'ai exposé le programme de la journée à Takashi dit le maître en se tournant vers Shaolan. Toi et Eriol procéderai comme à l'accoutumée, moi et Takashi vous rejoindrons plus tard.

Shaolan acquiesça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux petits groupes se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté : Shaolan et Eriol vers la salle d'entraînement, Sakura et maître Jiang vers le jardin.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Jiang fit signe à Sakura de s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

-Avant toute chose, j'ai quelques notions que ton père n'a certainement pas mentionnées à t'apprendre. La réussite dans les arts martiaux ne dépend pas seulement de la technique et de la force physique, il faut également faire preuve d'une grande concentration.

Sakura fronça les sourcils à cette réplique.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais lui dit Jiang, ton père ne t'as jamais parlé de cela. Chez moi, en plus de l'entraînement physique, tu auras un entraînement de l'esprit. Tout d'abord, nous allons faire de la relaxation et des exercices de concentration. Pour te rassurer, Shaolan, Eriol et ton père sont aussi passés par là mais ce dernier n'y a plus fait attention dès l'instant où il m'a quitté et qu'il est retourné au Japon. Pour lui, seul le physique compte !

Sakura sourit en constatant que son père n'avait pas complètement raison à ce sujet.

-Bien, commençons…

La matinée de Sakura fut entièrement rythmée par des séances de relaxation et d'exercices mentaux et après le repas de midi, elle put enfin rejoindre Eriol et Shaolan dans la salle d'entraînement… A l'arrivée de Jiang et de Sakura, les deux garçons cessèrent leurs exercices pour rejoindre leur maître.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas les garçons, Takashi et moi allons seulement vous observez pour l'instant dit Jiang en se tournant vers Sakura. Observe-les, observe leurs mouvements et puis tu pourras en affronter l'un des deux.

Sakura se tourna vers les deux garçons et se mit à rougir très fortement. En effet, ils venaient tout deux d'ôter leur chemise. A cette époque, on est très pudique dans les relations homme-femme. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des trois hommes ne remarqua sa réaction.

_1 heure plus tard…_

-Voilà, je pense que tu en as assez vu. A présent, tu vas affronter…Shaolan ! Je crois que justement, il voulait tester tes capacités dit le vieil homme.

A ces paroles, Sakura se tourna rapidement vers Shaolan et vit un sourire en coin accroché à son visage.

Tout deux se mirent en position et le duel commença. Les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et les deux adversaires rivalisèrent de techniques. Après environ ¼ d'heure d'affrontement, Sakura plaqua violement Shaolan au sol grâce à un croche-pied.

-Inattention, Shaolan, inattention. Ton désir de victoire t'a fait perdre quelques instants ta concentration lui dit son maître.

Sakura, elle, n'en revenait pas. Elle avait battu Shaolan s'en vraiment savoir comment et cela la stupéfiait.

-Tu as eu de la chance lui dit ce dernier en se relevant, je n'étais pas vraiment concentré aujourd'hui mais je te jure qu'on remettra ça et je te vaincrai.

Après cette réplique, Shaolan sortit de la salle.

-« Comment ai-je pu me faire battre par ce gringalet, un novice en plus ! Mais j'aurai ma revanche et je te vaincrai Takashi, je te le jure!» se dit le jeune homme furibond.

---------------------------------------

**R.A.R**

Nouvelle rubrique pour remercier toutes mes généreuses revieweuses :-D

_**Elanesse 78 :**_Revieweuse number two detected, ouais!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est arrivée à point nommé au moment ou je commençais à douter de moi… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu continueras à lire cette fic… et à me laisser des reviews XD

_**Laura-067 :**_ Ma revieweuse de la première heure ! Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à lire cette histoire et à laisser une review à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment très encourageant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant… Pour répondre à ta question… je n'y répondrai pas XD Je me dois de laisser un suspens ! Cependant, sache que la réponse arrivera bien assez vite…

_**Fleur 77 : **_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en effet, j'étais triste de ne pas en avoir plus que ça… mais maintenant ça va, notamment grâce à ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, les 7 premiers sont déjà écrit depuis très très longtemps et je ne pense pas les modifier sensiblement et ils sont tous à peu près de la même taille, cependant, je me rends bien compte qu'ils ne sont pas très très longs donc je remédierai à ça à partir du huitième :-D Encore merci pour tes encouragements !

_**Amy Evans : **_Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment très plaisir ainsi que tes nombreux compliments ! Ca me fait rougir XD J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier, à suivre ce récit et à me laisser une petite review de temps en temps… Comme tu l'as demandé, voici le 4ème chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Bisous à toutes !!!**

**Annonce**

Pour les personnes intéressées, je signale que j'ai également d'autres fics publiées sur ce site (2 songfics et 1 fic longue toujours en cours) mais qui font référence à l'univers d'Harry Potter… Donc, pour les intéressés, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et à y laisser un petit commentaire… Bonne lecture !


	5. Merci Tomoyo!

Chapitre 5 : Merci Tomoyo !

_1 mois plus tard…_

- Permet-moi de te dire Takashi que, en 1 mois, tes progrès sont énormes ce qui signifie que tu resteras ici certainement moins longtemps que prévu ...

- Moins longtemps que prévu, maître ?! dit Sakura, la mine apeurée.

- Oui, cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Tu vas pouvoir ainsi rentrer chez toi.

- Heu… Oui, bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir. Excusez-moi, maître mais je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, je vais aller me coucher un peu plus tôt.

- Entendu, repose-toi bien surtout car demain, j'ai décidé que nous allions aller faire une ballade en forêt avec Shaolan et Eriol. Vous avez bien mérité tout les trois une journée de repos.

- Tomoyo ne nous accompagne pas ?

- Non car nous allons aller nous baigner au lac Tai-Hu.

- D…d'accord, répondit la jeune fille inquiète.

Sakura pris congé de Jiang et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal et sa chambre.

- « Retourner plus tôt que prévu au Japon ? sanglota-t-elle. C'est impensable que je doive rejoindre cet endroit plus tôt ! Revoir de nouveau mon père et endurer encore et encore. En plus, cerise sur le gâteau, baignade demain… Je vais devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour ne pas qu'ils mettent mon secret à jour. »

A cet instant, Sakura entra dans la cuisine du bâtiment.

- Ca ne va pas Takashi ? Tu as l'air complètement perdu et triste…

- Si, si tout va bien Tomoyo ne t'inquiète pas répliqua-t-elle en dissimulant ses larmes. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Bon, si tu le dis. N'oublie pas que je suis ton amie et que si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.

- Merci, Tomoyo, je ne l'oublierai pas. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit et à demain.

- A demain, Takashi.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, toute la maisonnée était attablée pour le petit déjeuner…

- J'espère que vous êtes en forme les garçons et que tous vos paquets sont prêts dit le maître. As-tu bien préparé le panier pour le repas ma chérie ?

- Tout est prêt, grand-père. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous mettre en route.

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe était prêt à partir.

-Profite bien de cette journée, Takashi. Amuse-toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas Tomoyo.

- A ce soir ma chérie dit le vieil homme.

- A ce soir.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la petite troupe arriva enfin en vue du lac Tai-hu.

Le lac était situé en plein cœur de la forêt. L'eau y était cristalline et le doux murmure de la cascade rendait cet endroit encore plus magnifique.

- Bon, vous pouvez aller vous baigner. Moi, je vais me reposer et je vous appellerai pour le déjeuner.

Tout trois acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la rive.

- Le temps est splendide aujourd'hui, l'eau doit être excellente. N'est-ce pas, Takashi ? dit Eriol en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Heu…oui certainement. « Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Eriol me met, décidément, toujours mal à l'aise. »

- Takashi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air bien pensif.

- Heu…oui, enfin, non !

Au même moment, Shaolan apparut aux cotés de Eriol, complètement dévêtu. A sa vue, Sakura devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et se retourna pour se diriger vers un tronc d'arbre mort.

- « Shaolan est vraiment bien constitué… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Que vais-je faire ? »

- Dépêche-toi, Eriol. Si on attend Takashi et ses humeurs, on est encore ici demain ! dit Shaolan, l'air mauvais.

- J'arrive.

Eriol se déshabilla à son tour et se dirigea vers Sakura.

- Tu viens ? On attend plus que toi.

- C'est que… je ne sais pas nager !

Sakura avait répondu plus que rapidement et se maudissait intérieurement de cette réaction.

- Bon, comme tu voudras, je n'insiste pas. « Tu caches quelque chose, Takashi pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la rive du lac. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra mais je finirai bien par savoir ce que tu tentes de dissimuler »

- Il ne vient pas ? lui demanda Shaolan.

- Non, il ne sait pas nager.

- Il pourrait essayer d'apprendre tout de même !

- Quelque chose me dis qu'il ne le souhaite pas…

Shaolan regarda son cousin avec incompréhension mais ne s'y attarda pas. Après tout, il ne comprenait pas toujours son cousin et ses allusions plus que mystérieuses.

Les deux garçons profitèrent de l'eau toute la matinée et à l'heure du déjeuner, retrouvèrent Sakura et leur maître assis autour du repas.

- Alors, Takashi, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda Shaolan ironique.

- Non, ça va ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, Shaolan. De toute façon, avec cette attitude, tu parais encore plus hypocrite.

- Parce que, si tu veux, j'ai un bon moyen de tuer le temps… répliqua-t-il, ignorant la remarque acerbe de sa compagne.

- Ah oui ?! Et lequel, je te prie ?

- Que dirais-tu d'un nouveau combat ?

- Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'il y aura une différence avec la dernière fois et que tu me battras ?

- Pourquoi pas, qui sait. Je te propose un combat à l'épée cette fois. « Je suis imbattable à l'épée. Jamais personne n'a réussi à me vaincre sur mon propre terrain… »

- Shaolan, non ! l'interpella son cousin. Tu sais très bien que cela pourrait être dangereux. On ne se bat pas avec une arme entre nous !

- Reste assis, Eriol, dit calmement Jiang. C'est une histoire entre Shaolan et Takashi. Tu sais très bien que ton cousin ne trouvera pas le repos tant qu'il ne l'aura pas battu, continua-t-il plus bas.

- Oui, mais cela ne justifie rien, il va le blesser. Shaolan est un maître dans l'art de manier une épée.

- Ne sous-estime pas Takashi.

- Moi, je veux bien t'affronter mais nous n'avons pas emportés d'armes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pensé à tout ! répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant une des deux armes qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.

- « Ainsi, il avait tout prévu depuis le début… Il est encore pire que je ne le pensait »

- Alors, tu es prêt ?

- Quand tu veux.

Les deux adversaires se positionnèrent face à face et s'élancèrent aussitôt l'un vers l'autre. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un affreux bruit de métal et les coups firent rage. Durant les dix premières minutes, il fut impossible de dire qui dominait mais ensuite, c'est Shaolan qui pris l'avantage. Après une feinte rapidement esquivée, Sakura relâcha quelques secondes son attention, ce qui lui fut fatale ; Shaolan en profita pour lui entailler le flanc gauche.

- Alors, tu abandonnes ? dit-il, fier de son coup.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te faire ce plaisir !

Sakura se relèva rapide, ce qui surpris Shaolan et quelques minutes plus tard, le combat se termina ; Shaolan maintenu à terre par l'épée de Sakura posée sur sa gorge.

- Qui a gagné ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Humpf ! C'est un coup de chance.

- Peut-être, mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Si tu n'étais pas si sûr de toi, je peux t'affirmer que tu aurais gagné.

Laissant Shaolan, Sakura se dirige vers maître Jiang et Eriol.

- Tu es blessé, remarqua Eriol. Enlève ta chemise que je puisse te soigner.

- Non, non, ça ira ! Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Comme tu veux.

- La question étant réglée, intervint le maître, je crois que nous devrions retourner si nous voulons être rentré avant la nuit.

Alors que la petite troupe commençait à s'éloigner…

- Takashi !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Que veux-tu encore, Shaolan ?

- Un autre combat, le dernier, celui qui déterminera qui de nous deux est le meilleur.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

- Il aura lieu dans 6 mois. De plus, je te propose qu'il y ai un enjeu : si tu gagnes, je te jures de ne plus jamais t'affronter et de te reconnaître comme ultime vainqueur. Par contre, si je gagne, tu dois me jurer d'abandonner définitivement les arts martiaux.

- Sache que tu ne me fais pas peur, Shaolan, c'est pourquoi j'accepte tes conditions. De plus, je sais que je gagnerai !

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Le reste du voyage de retour se déroula dans le silence le plus total. La blessure de Sakura la faisait atrocement souffrir mais elle retint ses gémissements tout au long du chemin et à peine arrivée à la demeure elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre.

- « J'ai affreusement mal mais je ne peux pas demander d'aide sinon c'est la fin pour moi ».

A cet instant, Tomoyo entra dans la chambre…

- Je viens pour t'aider, Eriol m'a dit que Shaolan t'avait blessé et que tu ne voulais pas te faire soigner…

- Oui, c'est vrai…Tomoyo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as dit, ce matin, que tu étais mon amie et que tu serais toujours là pour moi alors peux-tu garder un secret ?

- Sans problème, tu peux me faire confiance, Takashi, je ne le dirai à personne.

- En vérité, commença la jeune fille, je m'appelle Sakura et je suis une fille tout comme toi ; alors, si tu ne me crois pas, regarde...

Sakura ôta sa chemise, révélant ainsi sa poitrine aux yeux de Tomoyo.

- Ce n'est pas possible… mais comment, pourquoi ?

- Assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Une demi heure plus tard, Sakura avait fini la narration de son histoire.

- Ton père est vraiment quelqu'un d'infâme, Sakura. T'obliger à faire une chose pareille, te martyriser à ce point.

- Je sais mais je ne peux rien y faire ou il me le fera payer. Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien ! dit Sakura en se tournant vers son amie.

- Je te le jure, Sakura même si je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Merci, Tomoyo. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Les deux amies se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et restèrent ainsi enlacées plusieurs minutes.

- Bon, maintenant je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux te soigner avant que la plaie ne s'infecte et s'aggrave.

- Oui, tu as raison.

------------------------------------------------------

**R.A.R**

Avant toute chose, je voulais juste m'excuser de mon retard auprès de tout mes lecteurs ; mes examens et un problème d'accès au site ont notablement retardé la publication de ce nouveau chapitre, le plus long de cette fiction jusque maintenant.

Cela étant, je remercie maintenant mes nombreux revieweurs pour leurs commentaires, tous plus sympas les uns que les autres sur le précédent chapitre, je ne peux ajouter qu'une chose : continuez à me laisser autant de commentaires, ça booste mon imagination !!!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à _**Elanesse78**_ et _**Laura-067**_ pour leur fidélité à cette fic depuis son commencement ; vous êtes toutes les deux mon petit RDV à chaque chapitre !

Ensuite, je voulais aussi remercier les nouveaux arrivants : _**Licylie, Vistesreves, ShaolanLee **_et_** Ange.Lou**_ qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me lire et me laisser leur appréciation ! Un merci particulier à Ange.Lou pour son conseil, j'ignorais ce détail concernant les reviews…

Voilà, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ait plu, je vous mets déjà rdv au prochain chapitre !


	6. Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 6 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Sakura avait révélé la vérité à Tomoyo. Depuis, les deux amies se voyaient tous les soirs dans la chambre de l'une ou l'autre dès que le reste de la maisonnée était endormi afin de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Dans la chambre de Sakura…

- Alors comment c'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui, Sakura ?

- Elle était fidèle au train-train habituel : lever, petit-déjeuner, entraînement, déjeuner, repos, de nouveau entraînement, dîner et enfin coucher.

- Sans oublier, je suppose, l'exécrable humeur de Shaolan… ajouta Tomoyo en pouffant de rire.

- Tout juste lui répondit Sakura dans un sourire.

- et le beau sourire d'Eriol…

Sakura regarda Tomoyo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! dit précipitement Tomoyo en dissimulant son visage rouge pivoine derrière ses mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tomoyo, ce n'est pas grave, je ne dirai rien. Alors, tu as des sentiments pour Eriol ?

Tomoyo rougit de nouveau fortement à la question de son amie.

- Heu, non. Enfin, oui… rectifia-t-elle en voyant l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de la jeune japonaise. Mais, jure-moi que tu ne lui diras rien ?!

- Je te le jure, Tomoyo. Tu gardes déjà mon secret alors, je ferai de même avec le tien.

- Merci, Sakura.

- Maintenant, raconte-moi…

- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Eriol pratiquement dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Il est si gentil et toujours de bonne humeur prêt à te rendre service. De plus, je dois t'avouer que je le trouve vraiment beau.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Tomoyo. J'espère qu'il éprouve aussi des sentiments pour toi dit Sakura tristement, le regard rivé sur le sol.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais être amoureuse, Tomoyo. Et même si cela était, l'homme que j'aimerais ne pourrait pas le savoir…

- Je sais, Sakura, je suis tellement désolée. Mais tu verras, il y a toujours une justice et un jour, justice te sera rendue ! Bon, il est tard, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher.

Tomoyo se leva et sorti de la chambre sans bruit, laissant Sakura seule.

- « Je l'espère, Tomoyo, je l'espère de tout mon cœur » pensa Sakura, une larme roulant doucement sur sa joue. « Oh, Shaolan, si tu savais… »

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, les 4 adolescents étaient déjà installés à table lorsque maître Jiang entra dans la pièce…

- Shaolan, un cavalier vient d'apporter une lettre pour toi. Je pense qu'elle vient de ta mère, Yelan.

- De ma mère ?!

Shaolan se leva, pris l'enveloppe que lui tendait Jiang et lu la lettre qu'elle contenait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage du jeune homme se décomposait.

- Maître, je vous demande l'autorisation de rejoindre ma demeure. Ma mère a besoin de moi le plus vite possible dit-il brusquement.

- Entendu, Shaolan. Sais-tu quand tu reviendras ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, maître mais au vu de cette lettre, je pense que je ne reviendrai probablement plus.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse cette journée de libre les garçons afin que Shaolan puisse faire ses bagages.

Shaolan sortit de la pièce suivit d'Eriol, tout deux se dirigeaient à pas pressé vers leur chambre.

- Qui a-t-il Shaolan ? Depuis l'annonce de ton départ, tu n'as plus ouvert la bouche.

- Mon père est mourrant et mère me réclame à son chevet lui répondit son cousin en levant la tête de son sac.

- Ton père est sur le point de mourir ?! Mais alors, cela signifie que…

- Oui, tu as tout compris, cousin… Dès l'instant où mon père aura rendu son dernier souffle, je devrai prendre la tête du clan et devenir le nouveau dirigeant de la famille Li.

- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

Dans la salle à manger, Sakura avait le regard vide fixé sur un point invisible.

- « Rejoindre mon domicile… Reviendrai probablement plus… »

Les mots que Shaolan avait prononcés avant de quitter la pièce résonnaient dans sa tête.

- « Shaolan part et ne reviendra plus ?! »

- Takashi, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Heu, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tomoyo, je réfléchissais.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que se passe-t-il, grand-père ? demanda Tomoyo à maître Jiang, le visage anxieux.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon enfant mais il ne peut s'agir que de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le soir venu, Shaolan et Eriol étaient prêts à partir. La nouvelle du départ d'Eriol avait bouleversé Tomoyo, tout comme celle du départ de Shaolan avait bouleversé Sakura mais les deux jeunes filles n'en avaient rien laissé paraître.

Les deux adolescentes et maître Jiang faisaient maintenant leurs adieux aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir eu comme élèves. Je vous souhaite le bon voyage et espère que l'avenir vous sourira à tout les deux.

- Merci, maître et surtout prenez bien soin de vous dit Eriol en s'inclinant. Au revoir, Takashi. Ce fut un réel plaisir de te rencontrer même si je sais que je ne te connais pas vraiment.

- Moi de même, Eriol. « Ce garçon a une intuition incroyable et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! ».

- Au revoir, Tomoyo.

- Au revoir, Eriol. J'espère que nous serons amenés à nous revoir… un jour… ajouta faiblement la jeune femme.

- J'en suis sûr souffla le jeune chinois à l'oreille de sa compagne.

- Adieu, Tomoyo.

- Au revoir, Shaolan ; je préfère ne pas te dire adieu et espérer te revoir.

- Au revoir, Takashi. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de combattre à nouveau, un jour. Quoi qu'il advienne, le défi tiendra toujours.

- Oui… bien sûr. Au revoir, Shaolan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaolan et Eriol quittèrent définitivement le domaine et prirent la direction de la demeure des Li.

A l'arrivée de Shaolan et Eriol au domaine des Li trois jours plus tard, une fillette d'environ huit ans courut vers eux et se jetta dans les bras de Shaolan.

- Cousin Shaolan que je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi, Meiling tu m'as manqué.

Le domaine des Li était un des plus grands de Chine et la famille une des plus puissantes. Le domaine était composé de plusieurs hectares de terrain entourés d'un haut mur d'enceinte. En son centre, s'élevait la demeure proprement dite, un grand bâtiment aux murs peints de blanc et aux toits de schiste. Toutes les fenêtres étaient bordées de poutres d'ébène.

- Tante Yelan t'attend près de ton père dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

- Merci, Meiling. Reste avec Eriol et sois sage.

Shaolan pénétra dans la maison, atteignit la porte de la pièce désignée par Meiling et entra.

- Mère, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit immédiatement le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée, Shaolan répondit Yelan les larmes aux yeux. Il est trop tard...

- Trop… tard ?!

- Ton père est mort il y a presque une heure maintenant. Il a laissé ce mot pour toi.

Shaolan saisit la feuille de papier pliée que lui tendait sa mère et sur laquelle il était écrit d'une écriture tremblotante : _A mon unique fils et héritier _

La lettre était relativement courte :

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde et c'est pourquoi, j'ai tenu à t'écrire. Je sais que tu es capable de prendre la direction de notre famille, c'est pourquoi, je m'éteins l'esprit tranquille. Dès lors, Shaolan, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : Bonne chance et longue vie au nouveau maître des Li._

_De plus, si j'ai seul conseil à te donner : Fais ce qui te semble juste, et tu prendras toujours les bonnes décisions._

_Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir revu ton visage, mon fils._

_Ton père qui t'aime,_

_Mosaku._

A la fin de cette lecture, Shaolan, d'ordinaire si dure et si froid ne put retenir une larme.

- J'en serai digne, père, j'en serai digne murmura-t-il. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est un peu différent des autres car il est plus triste mais il nous révèle les sentiments de Sakura et de Tomoyo ainsi que ceux d'Eriol ? Surprise !**

**R.A.R**

Merci de nouveau à tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre, ça me fait très très plaisir !!!

Merci aux fidèles : _**Elanesse78**_ ; _**Laura067**_ ; _**ShaolanLee**_ ; _**LicyLie **_

Aux « petits nouveaux » : _**Marie**_ ; _**Tiffane**_ ; _**CoventGarden**_ ; _**Isa**_ (merci d'être fidèle à cette fic depuis le début et désolée pour le mauvais réglage au niveau des reviews… maintenant, tu pourras m'en laisser à chaque fois ;-) ) ; _**Lust69**_ (oui, je continue bien cette fic, le prochain chapitre est d'ailleur déjà terminé)

**Merci pour vos commentaires et ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez à m'en écrire le plus possible, bon ou mauvais.**


End file.
